fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchy episode 3
REDEMPTION ISLAND BATTLE DUNCAN DEFEATS RORY Teams are drawn randomly for this challenge Team 1: Winnington, Brad, Keegan, Nathaniel, Moe, Riley, Trent, Curtis Team 2: Eddie, Dean, Hank, Joel, Bentley, Douglas, Milo, Leroy TEAM 1 WINS Eddie: Three main alliances in this game right now, the old guys Joel, Moe and Hank who also have Dean and maybe Douglas, Winnington and Co, Winnington Milo Nathaniel Trent Curtis and Leroy, and Brad's alliance the strong guys Brad Bentley Riley Keegan and maybe Douglas, both Winngton and Brad's alliances think I'm with them so it's important I keep them bonded tonight and put the pressure on the old guy alliance, Dean seems like a shifty punk kid who can't be trusted to keep around, so I'm putting the pressure on him I just got to make Bentley work with Winnington and Co and make Doug work with me Dean: I made a huge move last tribal and took out Duncan, Right now I know I got Joel and Hank they'll do what I tell them too and Douglas has basically been with me and still is which is four of eight, and Bentley won't work with Winnington and Co or Eddie so I got my five, I'm just trying to figure out if I should target the biggest threat Edide or a loyal Winnington member like Leroy or Milo, that's the question Joel: Right now for me Dean is a great meat shield, I'm really running our alliance because Moe and Hank will listen to me no matter what, and the only reason we are listening to Dean is because I'm telling them too, I mean I think we got numbers tonight, but if we don't it will be Dean going home not me, and if it isn't me then I'm more then good Milo: For the time being I've pledged my allegiance to Winnington, he's created a mini army I'm too smart not to join this army, it's better to be with the man then against him, Eddie might not be a super loyal member of our alliance, but he's part of it because it works in the intrest of the returnees to work together, so I mean we got three for sure, and Eddie and Bentley are kind of tight, and we've all been working including myself in working With Douglas I'm just going to try and make things work for myself here Hank: Me and my alliance we able to take out a threat in Duncan last time, and we were pretty confident the whole time last time that we can pull it off, this time things are a little more unclear, but Dean and Joel are pretty confident that we got this, I'm not as convinced but I don't think I'm getting my name written down for the time being, but I'm still looking over my shoulder here, because I trust Moe and Joel for sure, but this whole Dean situation I'm not too crazy about Leroy: These old dudes Dean and Douglas took out Duncan last time and yeah I kind of want revenge, Douglas seems as if he's working with us so I'm cool with that, but the other guys are done to me, Dean thinks he's so damn good at this game, he's a cocky douche bag, I've seen many of them in my life and just like every same type of guy before him Dean Will fall Douglas: I'm really kind of in every alliance, Dean's alliance, Brad's alliance and Will's alliance, now I took a shot at Winnington and Co last time, but they put a lot more blame on Dean and are willing to forgive me if I'm there number, Brad and his alliance made to keep the strong guys around alliance want me and I'm like yeah sure, and Dean thinks they have me for sure, it's kind of funny, but I don't like Dean and if I vote him tonight, I get Brad and Winnington's alliance approval, and there's people in those alliances I like, like Riley and Milo I can work with, so voting Dean tonight can only work to my advantage Bentley: I don't know, I mean I would love to vote out a Milo or a Leroy tonight and taking out Winnington's power seems awesome, but Eddie says Douglas is voting Dean for sure, and to get him to gain his trust we need to vote Dean as well, and I don't want to sit here and please Douglas, but I've talked with Brad and Eddie and I mean we need the numbers, so it might be worth it to vote Dean, Nothing is set in stone yet, I just want to make the right decision Final Words I honestly can't believe this, I was really starting to take control of this game and I got voted out on day 8, it's a damn shame I could of been the best player to ever play this game.